


Jamie's Twenty-First Birthday

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Proposal, Blink and you'll miss it reference to Remus/Tonks, Different Birthday Scenarios, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Passing mention of oral sex, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: James Sirius imagined many different twenty-first birthdays over the years. None were as good as reality.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: 365 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Jamie's Twenty-First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheezyismyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezyismyking/gifts).



> Saw the conversation about engagements and felt inspired to write something ❤

When Jamie was a small boy, he’d imagined spending his twenty-first birthday playing Quidditch. 

He’d catch the snitch, the adoration of the crowd roaring loudly in his ears. Teddy would be there, of course. Teds would cheer and shout until his voice was hoarse. If Jamie had swooped low enough, he’d have been able to pick out his turquoise hair. 

When Jamie was twelve, he’d imagined spending his twenty-first birthday at Teddy’s Diagon Alley flat. 

The two of them would laze on the settee, reading magazines or talking. It’d just be the two of them alone. It’d be brilliant. Teddy hadn’t seemed very interested in him since he’d left Hogwarts and it had broken Jamie’s heart a teeny bit. All Teddy seemed to care about was his stupid Ministry friends. 

When Jamie was fifteen, he’d imagined a twenty-first birthday a million miles away from London. 

He hated his family, his stupid siblings and his ridiculous Mum and Dad. Most of all Jamie loathed Teddy Lupin. He’d asked Teddy to kiss him and told him that he was ready. “I love you,” Jamie had insisted. “There’s never been a time that I didn’t.” Teddy had refused him. Told him he was still too _young_. Too _innocent_. Jamie’s whole body was a red rage of fury.

Jamie’s twenty-first wasn’t anything like he’d imagined. 

Teddy had taken him to a wizarding camping site. A cooling spell, abundant blow jobs and a powerful bug repelling charm had made the July heat tolerable. Teddy and he were sat outside of their tent, in front of the dying embers of their fire. 

“Time for your gift,” Teddy said, pulling a small velvet box out from his pocket. “It’s not new, I’m afraid. It belonged to my Dad.”

Jamie felt his heart stutter in his chest as he opened the box. The ring inside was a simple gold band and he twisted it around his fingers, unable to speak. _RL & NT_ was engraved into the enchanted metal. 

“You don’t have to decide now,” Teddy garbled hurriedly. “You might not feel ready… You’re barely in your twenties-”

“Yes,” Jamie interrupted. “Yes!” 

This wasn’t the twenty-first that Jamie had imagined. This one was better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
